


When The Angels Softly Cry

by StreetSoldierin



Series: Hollywood Undead One Shots [5]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Cuddles, Cuteness overload, Danny has night terrors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jorel is an A+ friend, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, he always is in my stories, maybe I should change my username to 'Jorel is an A+ friend', nothing wrong with a little dannydog, surprise, you could read a ship into it if you want though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSoldierin/pseuds/StreetSoldierin
Summary: Nightmares happen. Cuddles are required.





	When The Angels Softly Cry

The first time it happened, Jorel was surprised. When the curtain to his bunk was drawn back in the middle of the night, a teary-eyed Danny was not what he had expected to see.  
"What happened?"  
"I'm sorry," Danny whispered. "It's really stupid, I can leave you alone if you want."  
"Bullshit, tell me what's up." He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Danny expectantly. The singer dropped his gaze. "I had a nightmare," he whispered, almost too quiet to understand. 

Jorel hesitated a moment, not sure what to do. But it took one look at Danny, to see how he was standing there with hunched shoulders and rumpled hair and tearstains on his cheeks, to know how to handle this.  
Jorel moved over to the wall and patted the space next to him. "Hop in."  
"You sure?" Danny asked, but Jorel just patted the spot again demonstratively, and it was as if some of the tension in Danny's shoulders was released and he climbed into the bunk. Jorel held up the blanket so he could crawl underneath. 

The bunks weren't exactly big, so they had to cuddle up a bit, but Jorel didn't mind. He was a cuddly person, and he knew that Danny was too, it had never been awkward between the two of them.  
He draped an arm around Danny and drew him in close. The singer was still sniffling a bit. "I'm sorry for waking you up."  
Jorel just scoffed. "Bullshit, you can always wake me when you need to. What did you dream about?"  
A shiver went through Danny's body. "I don't really remember. There was a lot of blood." 

"Alright." Jorel closed his eyes and snuggled closer. "You're safe with me. Wake me if you get another nightmare." 

But they both slept peacefully through the rest of the night. The other guys raised their eyebrows when they both climbed out of Jorel's bunk the next morning, but then they just shrugged it off.  
Danny thanked Jorel that day for not making fun of him. Jorel just pulled him into a hug as a response.  
The matter was settled with that. 

The second time it happened, Jorel was faster in realizing what was going on. It took him a few seconds to fully wake up, but as soon as he saw Danny standing outside his bunk he moved over and let him in. 

This time they didn't fall asleep right away because Danny was still crying, so Jorel just held him and whispered calming nothings into his ear.  
When the tears had stopped, Jorel gently asked, "What did you dream about?"  
"I was in a dark room, and the walls kept closing in. It was so slow, it felt like hours before I woke up, but I couldn't get out and they wouldn't stop."  
Another sob escaped his throat and Jorel pulled him to his chest. "It's okay, I'm here." 

Jorel stayed awake until he was sure that Danny was sleeping peacefully. Then he wrapped his arms around the singer and hoped it would protect him from further nightmares. 

The third time, it was pure coincidence that Jorel found out. He woke up in the night and went to the bathroom, and when he returned he could hear the faint sobbing. 

In an instant he was by Danny's bunk and pulled the curtain back. The blond singer was shaking and trying his best to keep his crying silent, but his whole body was trembling and sobs kept escaping his throat. 

"Hey." Jorel crawled into the bunk and pulled Danny into his arms. The latter instantly clutched onto him as if he was a life buoy and Jorel started rubbing small circles on his back. 

"Why didn't you come to me?" He asked when the crying had stopped.  
"I don't wanna bother you every time," Danny said and avoided his gaze. "It's ridiculous. I'm a grown man and I can't even sleep alone."  
"It's not ridiculous," Jorel replied and held him tight. "People get night terrors. It's perfectly normal and you don't have to hide from me, okay?"  
The next time, Danny showed up at Jorel's bunk again. 

Some nights Danny slept perfectly fine. Some nights he didn't.  
But Jorel was always there to comfort him. 

The other guys never asked about it, just accepted it silently, and nobody even bat an eyelash when Danny just climbed into Jorel's bunk right in the evening. 

When the tour ended and they went back home, Danny went to see a therapist. His sleeping problems got better and he rarely had nightmares anymore. 

They went back on tour a few months later. 

Jorel just climbed into Danny's bunk without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what happened here, it's kind of a stylistic catastrophe but oh well, it was fun to write.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
